Keeping it professional
by Dr.Jojo
Summary: Set after "Rise up". Christina still thinks Dr Hunt hates her but instead she's met by the opposite. Is Owen and Christina going to keep the relationship professional or are they not going to manage with their attraction for each other coming in the way?
1. Keeping it professional

Christina got herself into the elevator in the hospital. She had only been gone for work for eight hours and she had only slept four of those. When the doors was about to close she saw Meredith and Derek approaching and speeding to not miss the elevator. Christina didn't mind to hold the doors. Of course she could hold the doors for Meredith, but not for Derek… and she was too tired to care about anything but to get into a surgery. But with Dr Hunt on her back all the time she saw a small possibility for that to happen. Meredith said good morning when they pushed themselves into the elevator. Derek just gave her one of his faky smiles – the ones who told her he didn't like his girlfriend had a girlfriend. The thing with Mark had made her sure about that he thought she got too much in the way of him and Meredith. But she didn't care and she knew Mer didn't either. They were best friends. They were each other's person. No fancy neurosurgeon with perfect hair and a fancy method could ever change that.

"Got any sleep?" Mer asked when the elevator started off and Christina just yawned as an answer.

"I know _we_ didn't", Derek said with a cocky smile and Christina gave them a disgusted look. She didn't want to get those images in her head and she had a strong feeling it was Derek's intension.

"Scrubbing in on any surgeries today?" Meredith then asked after giving Derek a deceptive look which explained he just hadn't been saying that to annoy Christina. She just sighed once again and decided to speak although Derek was there hearing it.

"I don't think Hunt will do me such pleasure."

"Hunt's a pain? No surprise there", Derek mumbled as he zipped his coffee.

"Well, see you later", he continued when he was going off the floor below theirs and gave Meredith a quick kiss. Christina looked into the wall.

"So he still hates your guts huh?" Meredith asked when the doors closed and Christina sighed for the third time this morning. "What would ever change his mind?"

Christina didn't feel like telling Meredith about the conversation she had with Hunt last night, when she told him about her father's death because it didn't really matter. He would still treat her like crap even if he had got it clear she wasn't a doctor just to be the best, because he wanted to keep things "professional." Although he could at least remember her name and don't treat her like yesterday's trash. She hadn't done anything to deserve it. She had a feeling he'd been treating her like this and coming up with a way to not like her because he wanted to forget about their kiss. He didn't want to like her; he wanted to keep things professional. She got it. She wanted to keep things professional too, but she didn't tolerate him treating her like that because _he _had kissed her sometime in the past.

They got off the elevator and started off towards the locker-room and the hospital was as it used to be, full of action and stress. Christina felt home in some way like she always did when she came here.

When they approached the board they saw Bailey standing looking around, like she was waiting for the residents and then they speeded up a bit. They were a bit lat so they didn't want her to see them so she could tell them how lazy they were. They almost ran past her and just when they were around the corner they saw Dr Hunt approaching from the other end of the aisle. Christina had a strong feeling he would instead yell at them for being late. When they were about to pass and Christina totally ignoring him he gave them a smile, a very small one but a smile – but it seemed to be intended for Christina only and then she couldn't help to look at him too but with a surprised look on her face.

"Morning Dr Yang", he said when they passed each other. Christina didn't say anything in return and looked over her shoulder when he was walking away and then, to further surprise he did also look over his shoulder to eye her once again with that awfully hot but very confusing smile on his lips. The smile she had only seen once after he kissed her.

"What the hell was that?" she almost yelled when he was out of sight and saw Meredith just shrugged her shoulders. "He doesn't seem to hate your guts anymore, that's for sure."

Christina had her mouth open in surprise until they got into the locker-room where all the residents already was settled getting ready for the day. When she opened her locker she realized, maybe Hunt had changed his mind about her after the conversation she had with him last night. It was very likely. She didn't think it would work. Maybe he just had got it into his head she wasn't some heartless bitch just caring about cutting people open and winning contests. Maybe he wasn't so stupid. For a man who trachs men with pens, it was very likely he wasn't. And she was sure of one thing. He was keeping it professional. Just because he decided not to treat her like dirt anymore it didn't mean he _liked_ her. She was keeping it professional too. Of course.

From being all moody she got into a really good mood. With Hunt not hating her anymore, he would maybe get her to scrub into some surgeries. She felt this day was going to be very good.


	2. McPerfect

Bailey told the residents a trauma was coming in really soon. Of course everybody started waving their hands hysterically in the air in hope that Bailey would pick them. She watched them quietly for a long time before she just said: "Yang and O'Malley."

Christina almost jumped off the floor and George literally did as the others sighed when they got other boring assignments for the day.

Christina and George got down to the ER and out the entrance where the chief and Dr Hunt stood and waited as they spoke about the incoming trauma.

"Nice of you to join us, Dr Yang and Dr O'Malley", the chief said giving them the old indifferent look and they just nodded while getting their trauma coats on. Christina never had such a problem tying the coat by the neck before. She just couldn't get it together. How embarrassing, she thought. She couldn't even deal with some strings on a coat in front of the chief and the chief of trauma.

When she had struggled with it for almost two minutes and felt like to hit George in the face for looking so pleased doing it himself before her had she felt hands pulling the strings out of hers and when she looked a bit over her shoulder she discovered Hunt. He gave her that tiny smile again as he tied it for her. She was so surprised she didn't even think of to thank him. She couldn't even think that she stared at him like a moron and he gave her a new different smile, a smile she couldn't really interpret or understand – except the fact that it was extremely sexy but of course she didn't admit that for herself. Before she even had realized what he had done he walked back besides the chief. And she didn't really come back to reality before Callie was there besides her asking her if she would tie _her_ strings. Then the ambulance came. The paramedic told them it was a fourthy year old man who had been seriously bitten by a bear. A bear! Christina so wanted to get into that trauma. But the chances were big that the chief would pick O'Malley. When she almost decided to just go back into the hospital Hunt yelled her name. She got so astonished she just stood there for a moment before she rushed over there. At the same time she was witnessing the man's very serious wounds she smiled inside. Hunt didn't really hate her anymore. Revealing such a personal thing like her father's death to him had really paid off. She just felt she had to tell Hunt to get him understand her a bit, and somehow she had felt comfortable with it which had come as a big surprise because she didn't tell many people about it.

The man was very heavy wounded but they did make the bleeding stop but they had to intubate him and it took a lot of time even though they were four doctors and two nurses working on him. And not even once Hunt had criticized Christina in any way. Instead he complemented her twice of doing a good job. He had almost stopped surprising her at that point.

At lunch hour the man was stabled and she could leave for lunch, Hunt had already left to check on another patient. By one table Izzie, Alex, George and Meredith sat talking loud as usual.

"You got to scrub in on the guy who got bit by a bear!" Izzie yelled with a sense of dark jealousy in her voice when she approached them. As Christina sat down she saw George glancing at her with the same look as the others around that table except Meredith who was dug into one of her mother's diaries.

"It's the first time Bailey got me into a trauma since I passed the exam and then Dr Hunt chooses Christina by some weird reason and the chief told me do to charting! I used to be his favorite intern!"

George almost yelled.

"But you're a resident now", Alex said with a satisfaction in his voice.

"I thought Hunt had some problem with Christina", Izzie stated while organizing her vegetables on her plate and then Meredith looked out of the book for the first time and instead at Christina who just kept on eating her salad ignoring her look.

"He came to his senses and realized how wonderful I am? I mean, who wouldn't like me?" Christina said with a cocky laugh and then Izzie just sighed along with George who continued sulking over the trauma with his eyes buried in his lunch.

"He doesn't like you that's for sure. You called him a monster", Alex said with signs of laugh in his voice and Izzie opened her mouth on him. "I did not!"

Everybody looked at her with meaning looks and she repeated it.

"Yes, you kinda did", they said in a choir and then she just crossed her arms and gave her boyfriend an attacking look for even implying it.

"Hey guys, it's nothing wrong caring about animals, that Izzie cares about animals I mean", he said trying to get that look away from Izzies face and it worked. She instead gave him a smile and a kiss on his cheek.

"Although, for a monster he looks pretty good", Izzie implied after a quiet moment while she was chewing on a cheese doodle and then the others just looked at her with confused faces.

"He is a bad ass, a hot bad ass", Meredith stated while she looked into the book like she was reading at the same time. Christina made herself busy eating not taking part of the growing conversation about Hunt.

"Should we name him?" Izzie asked and then George and Alex immediately got up. "Not the naming again", Alex mumbled before leaving with George.

Meredith closed the book and looked at Christina who still ignored her and then she understood. She didn't want them talking about Hunt.

"No, we shouldn't", she said.

"Why not?" Izzie almost sounded a bit disappointed. "We need a new Mc-nickname in this hospital. The old ones are getting all gray-haired and… old."

"You remember that one of them is my boyfriend?" Meredith asked almost sounding a bit insulted.

Izzie chose not to answer it. "But come on guys!"

She sounded really eager which scared Christina and Meredith a bit.

"Why is it such a big deal? I mean, grow up! We don't need any fucking Mc-nickname on Hunt. Just grow up", Christina bellowed and Izzie and Meredith almost jumped to their feet in their surprise of her suddenly speaking.

"What is your problem?" Izzie said raising one palm.

"She's just…" Meredith started before Christina interrupted her. "Mer!"

Izzie looked confused. "She's just what?"

"Nothing", Meredith implied.

"What? Does Christina have a problem with Hunt? Or what?"

Izzie had really changed since she got a boyfriend. She was all… happy and excited all the time. And she usually didn't care about anything that had to with Christina.

"No, I haven't", Christina protested.

"Then what is it?"

Christina sighed looking down in the table. "It's none of your business."

Izzie started laughing. "Now it is! Don't tell me you have a… history with him, as you did with that old doctor who came here before squeezing your ass."

"He kissed me once, okay?" Christina almost yelled. "But that's it! Okay? Happy?"

Izzie stopped laughing and looked really scared. "Okay, you don't have to get all postal. But if he kissed you, why is he so mean to you?"

Christina sighed. "I don't know, he's a weird person? He wants to keep things professional. I don't care."

Meredith and Izzies pagers started off and then Christina just sighed for the hundredth time.

"See you later", Meredith said giving her a smile before they left. Christina was left alone, just sitting there chewing at her salad staring into nothing just thinking. Thinking about him. Owen Hunt. She couldn't help it. Izzie had made her start wondering about him again and by that she asked herself if she really did care. She wondered why he suddenly smiled at her (who never showed signs of it even in his dimples) and complemented everything she did, just a day after he had done the opposite. Maybe he liked people who suffered from tragic events in their childhood? Or he'd just realized she actually cared about people.

But soon she forgot all about wondering about it and just let herself thinking about that kiss again. It wasn't a stupid nothing. It was a perfect something. It was something, something that wasn't to be forgotten, not by either of them. Was she really going to manage to keep it professional with him? Was _he _going to manage to keep it professional with her? The thought haunted her.

"He's McPerfect", she whispered for herself as she finished her lunch.


	3. The Savior

As Christina found herself sitting in the diner just playing with her food daydreaming about Dr Hunt she almost slapped herself in the face. She was acting like a teenager, that meant it was the first time because when she really was one she didn't really acted like this. But now she did. She was a full grown woman, almost a surgeon! She had never been acting like this about Burke. This was really weird. She had to stop it right now. As the thought slipped her mind and she started (tried) to think about the trauma the son of bitch walked into the diner. She almost grunted and immediately looked down in the salad and then she realized how hard it was to even do that, to _not_ look at him. She hoped he would leave and when she had made herself certain about it she looked up but then she was met by his eyes and discovered he was approaching her! Was it possible? When she was certain she was only imagining and once again looked down she heard his voice say her lastname.

The voice sounded really close and then she couldn't help herself to look up and there she saw him, only meters away staring right at her.

"Dr Hunt… Sir", was her only words and then came a shock, a shock, not a surprise like the others he had caused her today – he sat down.

"You did a great job on Mr Paisley today", he said when he had made himself comfortable in the chair in front of her.

"Thank you", she said while she gently pulled a bean off her fork with her teeth. It was really hard to eat with him present. She was afraid she would look like a slob. He started himself on his own salad but not as gently as she. She found herself thinking that the way he handled that fork was very hot and manly.

"I want to apologize for yesterday….I had no right to be judging you like that, because I don't even know you", he said after a long moment of silence and then Christina was so surprised both by that he suddenly spoke and what he actually said that she got another bean in the wrong throat again, but this time it slipped too deep for her to get it up in time – she couldn't breathe!

Owen continued talking without looking at her and he almost began whispering, like he was going to say something that was hard for him and didn't want people around to hear. "I just felt a bit threatened by you when I started working here, because I like keeping things professional with the people I work with, and…."

Christina hadn't caught much of what he had said in her panic of not getting any air and to her relief he looked up and discovered she was choking and then he looked this serious and scared at the same time and immediately got up at the same time she did with her hands around her neck. He walked up behind her, laid his arms around her placing his hands on her belly. Then he pushed really hard, so hard Christina thought she broke a rib but he just needed to do it one time because the bean slipped out and shooted away like a bullet. Christina started coughing intensely before she just leaned over the table for a long time catching the air with loudly breaths.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked as he came up besides her with a worried look. She stood up straight and then discovered the whole diner was staring but many of them stopped when she gave them attacking looks.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm okay", she said between her heavy breaths although she desperately tried to hide it.

"You seem to get hurt every time I'm around", Owen then said with a small laugh, and _that_ she had never seen or heard before - Owen Hunt laughing. It was like when she witnessed a heart transplant for the first time – except this was way hotter and that really surprised her.

"It's just because you always save me", she joked and then he just laughed even more and she couldn't help to give him a smile.

"Well, thanks for this and that icicle thing I guess", she then said and gestured towards her abdomen.

"You're welcome", Owen said and then gave her one of those smiles again she'd just couldn't resist responding to and then he seemed to watch her intensely, like he was watching a surgery – judging it, satisfied with it.

"I have to get back and…" Christina stuttered after a moment when she had just let him watch her but now it started to feel a bit ackward. He gave her a nod as he looked back into her eyes from watching something more below.

"Don't hurt yourself", he joked when she was about to walk away and then she gave him a small laugh before leaving.

As she left the diner she could feel her heart pounding just as fast as it did when she was choking. With her inability to breathe she hadn't really been paying attention of what he said. Now she could only remember something about that he was apologizing. Was she really remembering it right? Hardly!

She couldn't get her heart stop beating so fast. What was wrong with her? And why had she been shaking inside when he watched her? She realized she had watched him too. She just couldn't resist watching that extremely incredibly attractive man. She came to think about that time she had first met him when he was almost having an argue with Dr Shepherd. She had been literally turned out that time and now when she came to think about it again, it was just worse. This _McPerfect_, this _McBadass_ made McDreamy look like a helpless little boy. And the fact that he had came to her rescue twice was really hot, so hot she felt like smashing her head into something. She almost wanted to get herself hurt so he could come and save her again.

As she entered the elevator she just admitted to herself – she wouldn't be able to keep it professional with Owen for much longer.


	4. Accepting the fact

"I am never eating beans again", Christina mumbled when she stood by the board with Meredith doing some paperwork and Meredith gave her a questioning look.

"I almost got choked by one in at lunch."

Meredith looked surprised. "Really, who saved you?"

"Hunt", she almost whispered and tried to look like she didn't care, she couldn't stand the look on Merediths face, and her smile. That smile, she hated that smile.

"He just appeared to be there at the time", she explained but Meredith couldn't wipe that stupid smile off her face.

"And why was he there?"

"Eating lunch, why do you think?"

"With you?"

She didn't answer, she didn't know what to answer and then that smile just got bigger and more annoying and disturbing.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Christina protested after a while when she almost wanted to slap the smile off Merediths face.

"That means you really care about it."

Christina wanted to _choke_ her. "I don't know whatever."

Meredith smiled even wider like she was really happy about it; whatever it was she was thinking and Christina realized what she'd just said. She said "whatever" and Meredith of all people knew that really meant "yes" if it came from Christina Yang's mouth.

"You do care! You liiike him!"

"Shut up. I don't."

Somehow she got a strong feeling she was lying but she totally ignored the feeling.

"You totally like him!"

"You're acting like a child Meredith", Christina grunted in hope to shut her up but she just kept on laughing and then Christina started to wonder if she just wanted to annoy her.

"It doesn't really matter, he wants to keep it professional anyway, and I want too!"

She couldn't believe she was even defending herself.

"I don't believe you", Meredith said. Christina just highered her hands och shook her head.

"Well, don't. I don't care!"

She walked away as Meredith continued smiling that quirky smile.

It turned dark outside. Christina had been working since seven this morning. She could feel her whole body aching and her legs wanted to fold when she was in surgery but she did everything in her power to hold them steady. She had waited for a surgery all day, so she wouldn't screw this up now – especially not in front of the chief and Dr Hahn. They were removing an actual tumor from a man's stomach. Christina couldn't remember the last time she had seen a tumor, but she could remember she had never seen such a big one. But they were doing well, _she_ was doing well and she got very certain about it when Hahn actually complemented her. It was the first time. Just like Hunt. She really did have a good day. Nothing seemed to get in her way except that annoying smile of Merediths.

For a second she felt she could do the surgery all by herself with no help from the chief or Hahn, but then something caught her left eye, someone entering the watching area – Hunt. She could see him taking a seat and then she immediately looked back on the surgery. He won't distract me, why would he? She thought. But somehow she couldn't help thinking he was watching and judging her. If she would mess up now – it would just be a disaster. If she messed up Hahn would take over and ask her to leave. She slapped herself in her thoughts. Get it together, Christina, she thought. Who cares what _he _thinks?

She continued the surgery and didn't mess up but she started sweating intensely which she had never done before during a surgery. She felt… nervous. It freaked her out. She had never been nervous in a surgery before, not since her first one. She was usually anything but nervous. She was always sure of herself and her knowledge. Now she felt, like an… intern. And soon she also realized she had felt the same way when she tried to keep those pigs alive. She had been terrified to seem like a failure to Hunt.

Oh shit, she thought. This is why he wants to keep things professional! Letting any emotions get in the way of the work would mess up things. And it did. Yeah, she admitted to herself she had some sort of feelings for Hunt. Personal feelings. And it pissed her off. She thought she was never to get personal feelings for a coworker again after Burke. But then this extremely hot bad-ass comes in the way and kisses her like no other man had ever kissed her before. She just wanted him to leave! She could feel him watching her intensely. She wanted him to leave the hospital like he did after he'd kissed her that night, except he would not come back this time.

Before he came along and started working at _her_ hospital – everything had gone perfectly fine. She was a bit angry at him. She wanted rush over to the microphone into the watching room and tell him to leave and never come back. But some part of her didn't want it at all, and that really pissed her off.

It was those personal feelings messing with her. She wasn't going to let them get to her. Never.

As she strongly forced herself to focus on the surgery she suddenly found herself finished, and the man was alive. She did it! The tumor was gone and he was alive!

"Good job Dr Yang!" the chief said. "That was amazing."

Christina got so happy and she looked up in the watching room right at Owen who was smiling really wide, looking straight at her and they all started to applause.

This is why I do this; she thought when she left the OR.

After finishing up the chief told her to get some sleep in the on-call room but she felt too excited to even be feeling anything else. But she decided to do what he said. She deserved some sleep alright. The thoughts of Hunt were completely vanished.

She picked an empty room with two beds, didn't mind to lock the door, shutting the light and just sat down on the bed staring into the wall with a smile. I saved a man today, she thought. A man with a tumor big as a grapefruit.

She realized she would not get any sleep this night. She wanted to celebrate this. But how? She didn't really want to go down to Joe's and get drunk all by herself. The others were working so they couldn't come with her, anyway they wouldn't want to celebrate something she had accomplished, they would instead get jealous. Except Meredith of course, but she was probably spending time with Derek tonight. She wasn't actually in the mood to see somebody. She could celebrate it all by herself. In here, in this bed just lying there thinking about it. Thinking about every move she had made in that surgery, every perfect move.

Just when she was about to lie down she could hear the door handle jangle and the door opened and she was blinded by the strong light from outside. When her eyes got used to it she was met a shock – Hunt standing in front of her as he closed the door behind him and she could almost put her finger on he was also locking in it, but she immediately found it as an illusion in her tired head.

He looked very serious, just as serious as the time he was about to kiss her. And that made her body freeze like a stone. What was he doing here? She hoped to get the answer from him but he just stood there staring at her.

"That was one hell of surgery", he suddenly mumbled and Christina gave him a confused look before she just: "Uh, yeah, thanks."

He was quiet again for a moment, a moment which felt like an eternity for Christina.

"Look…" he said after that eternity and took a step closer to her who was still frozen just by the sight of him.

"I can't keep this up anymore", he continued. It seemed like, by every word he said, the more confused she got. It was quite frustrating.

"This… between you and me."

Now she started to get things clear. He wanted to make it absolutely clear for her they were keeping it professional with each other. She almost got insulted by it. That he thought she was like all other girls just hoping and thinking something would happen just because he'd kissed her once. But the hell she wasn't. She was just as professional as he was. The work always came first for her. He didn't get that or he was just too damn proud with himself he thought every girl would yearn after him. But no no, she thought. He didn't seem to be that kinda guy. He was extremely hot, but not like that. He wasn't a Mark Sloan. He was Owen Hunt, the man who kept things professional.

"Well, I get it Hunt. You don't have to tell me, you don't have to preach me in everything. You don't have to think I am sitting here just hoping for something to happen between us just because we had that thing before. I'm not that kind of girl."

Owen looked a bit questioning on her like he hadn't understood anything she had said.

"I know you're not Christina", he said while he shook his head a couple of times and then she just got confused again. This guy was killing her! What did he want from her?

"That's why I do this", he suddenly continued and all the sudden he had leaned down to her and pushed his lips against hers – just like the first time he did it, so sudden and totally unexpected and so amazingly hot. She left reality for a second while he continued kissing her, and she kissed him back, just as last time and he started to gently caressing her cheeks with his strong manly hands, just like last time. He did everything like he'd done the last time except this time it was so much more, it was just so incredible. And she had been so sure she never would get any better kiss in her life after he'd kissed her the first time – until now.

But just as last time, she forced herself to push him away but not saying the same words as she had said then. Instead he asked him: "I thought we were keeping things professional?"

He gave her the same smile he had before after saying that stunningly awesome word: "So?" but now he said: "We are."

And then he kissed her again and she just couldn't help to kiss him back, so intensely she got goose bumps all over her body.

"I should pay you? Is that what you're implying?" she joked after a long moment of kissing and then he left her mouth just by one inch and gave the joke a small sexy laugh before his mouth returned against hers and then she decided not to push him away again and she was not going to think rational or wondering what had changed his mind. She could only think of _him_. Think of his soft strong tongue in her mouth and he's coarse hands slid between her curly hair as she started to tickle his neck and feeling his hair. She wanted him.

One part of her had been wanting him ever since he'd kissed her for the first time. And she hadn't been with a man for a long time. And he had _never _been with a man like him. He was so manly, so intense she just wanted him inside of her skin. Just by the time she felt him pushing her back, letting her know he wanted her in bed someone banged on the door really hard and that made the both of them left each other embrace so fast like they thought someone would walk in there and Hunt got on his feet and stepped back up against the wall as Christina also got up from the bed and started adjusting the mess Hunt had caused in her hair.

"Dr Yang! We need you", the familiar voice of their chief yelled from outside. They stared at each other with indifferent looks on their faces. Christina was terrified. What if Hunt would change is mind now. What if he would realize what he was doing and going to that professional act again. Just like he did before. She just had to say something about it before she left, or the thought would haunt the rest of the night. She didn't want him to change his mind.

"Don't let us make this like the first time, okay?" she asked him. He looked at her like he was understanding it completely and after a while he gave her a nod, and that nod made her puff. Then she left. She didn't want it to go like the first time. When Hunt tried to ignore the fact of what happened and instead treating her like crap just to keep his mind of the fact that it was something going on between – outside the professional relationship. But now she knew, he had accepted the fact that he wouldn't be able to keep things professional with her anymore. Just like she had. The both of them had accepted the fact that they had to have each other.


	5. A simple man

**A simple man**

A trauma was coming in, and Webber needed Cristina for it. It was the first time in her life as a doctor she wasn't really focused on the work, especially when a trauma came in. She could just think about that kiss. With Hunt. It was even more hot than the first one. And the fact that it kept her mind off work made it the absolute most awesome kiss she would ever experience.

And things didn't any get better when he suddenly entered the trauma room when they were working on the shot wounded young man. She forced herself to not stare at him, at his lips which she could still feel the taste of on her own.

The normal Cristina would get really happy when she found out they had to get the patient to the OR but now she almost got a bit disappointed which freaked her out. It was just that during this surgery which would probably take all night she would be standing in front o Hunt the entire time. The only fortunate thing was that she wouldn't be able to see his lips. But instead his eyes. Was that any less intoxicating?

And it surely wasn't. Only a minute after they had started in the OR, she could see his blue eyes and in that light, they looked like they were sparkling. And the times he looked at her, she had to scream in her head telling herself to get it together.

He's just a guy, just an ordinary guy, she thought as they started working on the patient. But soon she just found herself thinking, yeah a ordinary guy who kisses like a god and looks as good as the patient in front of them did when they had finished him up.

His appearance was of course not the only thing that gave her goose bumps every minute; it was his excellent work as a surgeon and which was the most sexy about him. He was with one word, the sexiest man she'd ever met.

When the surgery was over she was left with him in the room when they were washing up and then she felt her heart pound like a drum. She glanced at him in her right eye and could discern a little smile in his dimples which explained he was sort of satisfied with something and she wondered if he was only satisfied with the surgery or if he just noticed her glancing at him. Maybe both?

When he glanced at her himself she immediately looked down on her hands which was covered in soup. Even if she had been into surgery for a long time she could never get use to the smell of that soup. But now she couldn't even taste it in her mouth, she could just smell Hunts strong scent. This scent of after-shave and that unexplainable manly kind of scent which only women could smell.

It watered her mouth and she had to force herself to not drool. She wanted more. She wanted to sniff his neck. She wanted to lick it. She so badly wanted to lean over, stick the tongue out and gently put the tip of it on his neck. She couldn't help to eye the spot. She saw herself doing it in her head, but in reality she controlled herself. When she forced herself to take her eyes off that spot in his neck and looked back on her hands she couldn't help to start stare at his hands. Even his hands made her shiver. She imagined them caressing hers and she couldn't almost feel them tickling by the thought of it. Like he was actually touching her.

Suddenly in the middle of her fantasy he said something: "That was one of hell a surgery too Dr Yang."

She almost splashed water all over herself in her surprise but she forced herself from stuttering when she responded: "It wouldn't have gone so well if it weren't for you Dr Hunt."

She glanced at him and discovered he stared at her with both of his eyes, with that intense look which made something tickle in her stomach. No man had ever managed to get that effect before, not with a single look. It wasn't a usual look. It was a look which told her he wanted to see every inch of the areas he spotted on her body completely bare, completely nude. She could strongly feel him imagining her without the scrubs. She wanted to stop his fantasies by showing him it for real.

This man was damaged. She knew. And she knew he needed someone. She was also damaged. She also needed someone. She wasn't searching for comfort or some sort of compensation – she was searching for something new. Something in the after. A start over. And she knew Owen Hunt was the start of something new. And she knew _she_ was the start of something in the after.

Owen got a serious look in his face which turned out the window into the OR room for a long moment, a moment which made Cristina completely nuts. She wanted to know what he was thinking. It was like he was searching for what he would say. She could guess what he wanted to say. She wanted to say it herself but her lips were failing on her. They just wanted to wet each other repeatedly and her eyes didn't want to leave the sight of Owens profile.

"I'm a simple man. I am not an American. Americans complicates everything. If I was an American I would ask you out on dinner, slowly walk you home and kiss you goodnight and as an act of an gentleman I would not ask if I could come in and spend the night with you. I would leave and then I would ask you out again, we would do the same thing, and then I would ask you out on a third date and then I would _consider_ the possibility of asking if I would spend the night with you. But I am not an American, I am a simple man. I make things easy."

Cristina just stood there staring at Owen and opened her mouth in her surprise of his speech. She didn't expect that! Who could ever expect that?

"And I have a feeling you're a simple woman too. I have a feeling I don't have to ask you out three times before I can ask you if I would spend the night with you", she continued and he hadn't stuttered a single time in his incredible speech unlike what she would have done. He saw right through her. What had taken Burke two years to figure out had taken one week for Owen. She wanted him. She wanted him to spend the night with her. Immediately.

"You got me all figured out", she said after a moment of silence and then Owen looked like he was relived in a way and gave her a smile, a smile which told her he wanted to spend _this_ night with her.

"I guess I see you later then", Cristina said and backed away to the door. She knew it wasn't anymore to say and she was fully aware of they couldn't leave the hospital together. She knew Owen wanted to keep it professional with her, as in front of everyone else. In the hospital. She was fine with that. She wasn't really eager to show the whole hospital she was getting involved with another attending again. She didn't even want to show them she was seeing a man again. And foremost, she didn't want to show the chief and Bailey because she had a strong feeling they were a bit satisfied after the Burke thing, they thought she would never get involved with a coworker anymore and it wouldn't come in way of her work like it had for many others in this hospital. She had became a better doctor after Burke – and they knew why. She was the best doctor in her program because she didn't get personal. Apart of his excellency as a trauma surgeon, she had a feeling the chief wanted Hunt to work here because he was a man who wouldn't get any private entanglements get in the way of his work.

So if the chief would ever find out the two of them were seeing each other – it would be a disaster. He would lose belief in the both of them, he would think they wouldn't be such as good doctors anymore. No, he would never find out. They would still be great in the same time they spend the night together. And she didn't want to sacrifice the trust the chief had for her by this strong desire for Hunt. She wasn't even sure if they would spend more than one night together. So no, they were keeping it professional – inside the hospital.


	6. Distractions

Cristina discovered she was the only resident left at the hospital so she could quickly change her clothes in the locker-room. She couldn't recall that she had ever been so fast getting her clothes on. She had never been in such hurry of getting out of the hospital. Usually she had to drag herself out of there. She wasn't herself. That was for sure. That Hunt had made her acting weird. Really weird.

But when she had gotten her stuff together the thoughts of her maybe going crazy was vanished. She could only think of seeing Hunt again. She guessed he waited for her by the entrance. She literally ran down the stairs almost slipping and rushed outside, looked around hysterically to eye that intense look of his and his red hair. When she couldn't spot him she realized he wasn't ready yet. How could anyone change faster than she had, even if it was a guy?

She leaned against the wall just by the entrance and impatiently and repeatedly started to kick the ground while she intensely stared at the doors. She wanted to see him now. She couldn't wait. Gosh, she thought. No wonder I am acting like this. I haven't got laid in a looong fucking time and now I've met the sexiest surgeon on earth who wants to screw me _this_ night. Fuck the rule about not getting involved with an attending again. This man isn't just an attending. I am not getting involved with him inside of the hospital. Inside of the hospital he's just another attending. Outside the hospital, she didn't know yet but she could guess it was not going to be professional.

While she stood there almost abusing the ground all worked up in her thoughts she didn't see Callie coming out and who stopped and looked questioning on her.

"Yang, what are you doing?" she asked and then Cristina screamed, literally screamed and got this terrified look on her face when she discovered Callie in front of her.

"You're waiting for somebody? You know everyone have like left."

Cristina was quiet for a few seconds figuring out what she would say. She couldn't say she was waiting for Hunt. Of course not.

"I was waiting for you…." Cristina let out without even thinking what she said and when Callie gave her a surprised look she just realized what she had said.

"Oh, okay, cool", Callie said after a while when Cristina had screamed at herself inside of her head. Now she was forced to go home with Callie.

"Well, let's go then", Callie later said when Cristina had just stood there against the wall staring at her.

She forced herself to walk up to Callie and when they started walking she hysterically looked over her shoulder in hope to spot Hunt but she couldn't see him anywhere. In help to not freak out she desperately told herself he wouldn't have come anyway. Maybe he hadn't gotten the picture they were seeing each other this very night.

When they go home she just realized how stupid it was to think that. Of course he knew they were seeing each other this night. He was just as eager to be with her as she was to be with him. They couldn't wait any longer. But now they like had too. Now it was too late. She couldn't sneak out when Callie had gotten to sleep and rush back to the hospital. Hunt wouldn't wait all night. He would think she'd ditched him. She got despaired and she wanted to scream into a pillow. She didn't want him to think she was ditching him. He could not think so. He must of have noticed her looking at him and she actually implied she wanted to spend the night with him, although not literally.

She forced herself to calm down by thinking he'd just figured something had gotten in her way. He wouldn't think anything else. She said it to herself like a hundreds of times that night, before she just laid there in her bed fantasying about how it had been if Callie hadn't showed up. If she hadn't showed up they would be together in this particular moment, she would have him on top of her, inside of her. The thought made her whole body shiver and she had a strong urge to moan by the excitement. And she did. Only the thought of being with him made her moan, so how would it be when it was for real? She would explode.

She'd never felt this with Burke. This urge. Owen Hunt was a whole other story. He wasn't a stupid nothing. He was a perfect something.

Cristina just slept for a few hours. It had taken her a long time to even fall asleep and she had to go up by nine o'clock in the morning because she was working again. And she was so happy about it. Even if she felt like to fall asleep in the shower she was so excited to come to work again. Of course she was always excited to work, but she could most think of that she would see Hunt. Somehow she would let him know she didn't ditch him last night. But she had a hard time figuring out how she would let him know. They wouldn't get many changes to speak privately. She would tell him somehow, she was sure of it.

She entered the kitchen and discovered Callie by the table eating breakfast and that she had made a big can of coffee which made her smile. She needed a lot of it. She got so happy she smiled really wide when she sat down by the table and poured up coffee in a big cup. Soon she discovered Callie looking at her with a confused look and then she realized how much she smiled.

"You're acting weird", she stated after a while and then Cristina prepared to deny everything. Callie wasn't to find out something was going on. Or was it just too late now when he had smiled like that? It wasn't like her at all to smile for herself, foremost in the morning – Callie knew that.

"What?" she just said and took a large sip of the coffee.

"You're like acting… happy?"

"I'm just excited for work?" she tried to sound really tired and bored as she used to.

"You're always excited for work, but you hate mornings. I've lived with you long time enough to know that."

Cristina got up really fast. "Why do you suddenly care so much?" she almost bursted out. Callie looked surprised for a second before she also got up with this weird smile on her face like had figured her all out. Like she knew something and that freaked Cristina out. It's wasn't anything to figure out. She was just in a good mood. What was so weird about that? She didn't act like this because of the Hunt thing, at least that's we she told herself.

"You met some guy or what?"

She started stuttering. "No!"

Callie started smiling. "Oh, you have!"

"Okay! I've met some guy, so what? We haven't even started anything yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't done anything yet."

"Oh…." Callie said. "Why not?"

"I don't know. The right time hasn't come or whatever."

Cristina happily started to think Callie had forgotten to ask who the guy was but of course it came up when they were leaving the apartment.

"Who is it?"

"Just some guy, you don't know him."

"By the look on your face…. I do know him. You can't fool me; I'm living and working with you so I know you don't have time to meet guys, other than the guys in the hospital."

Cristina was surprised and angry that Callie figured everything out which was the bad side of having a room-mate. But what would she say? She couldn't deny it that was for sure. So she was just quiet which wasn't good at all. Callie got all excited and started to pick at her all the way to work by constantly trying to guess who it was.

"It's an intern?" she asked when they approached the hospital and Cristina just gave her one disgusted look.

"No, of course not", she corrected herself.

Cristina was really relived but most surprised that Callie hadn't guessed it was Hunt. But when they came into the hospital she figured it all out. Callie thought Hunt didn't like her. She above all people had seen how he had been treating her. So of course she didn't even think of him. It made Cristina smile. It was perfect. She would never figure out who it was and they would never get caught.

"I am going to find out who it is!" Callie almost yelled when they were going separate ways by the board and Cristina just waved her hand at her when she walked away with a proud smile. She hated girls sometimes. Why did they care so much about other people's lovelife?

She terrified discovered Meredith behind her and by the look on her face she had heard was Callie said. She prepared to deny everything again.

"Who?" Mer asked. Cristina just gave her the same questioning look and shrugged her shoulders before she entered the locker-room.

"Who is she founding out who it is?" Meredith asked once again when they got to the lockers were Izzie and Alex stood and looked questioning too.

"Nobody", Cristina mumbled and opened her locker. She was angry inside. Meredith would do everything in her power to find out, she knew. But she couldn't tell her anything. She wasn't like all other women gossiping about every little action in their lovelife. This wasn't even any action, sort of. Okay, they kissed last night? And they had made it clear for each other they wanted to screw each other? It wasn't anything to tell. And she didn't want to spread anything about their maybe-getting-involved-relationship to anyone in the hospital. Even if it was Meredith, she couldn't tell anybody. She would _consider_ it if it happened something between her and Hunt, meaning: if they had spend the night together. Then she wouldn't even be able to keep it to herself.

For now, she wasn't saying anything to anyone, and she sure Hunt wouldn't do either.

Cristina and Meredith were told by Bailey to go down to the pit, a trauma was coming in which made George bellow in disappointment and give Cristina a murderous look. She was _almost_ scared of him.

But Cristina was confused. Bailey almost never picked her for trauma and now she had two days in a row? Was she just in a really good mood today or was she just starting to like her? No, it was very unlikely. Maybe she had done something to deserve it? She couldn't recall anything but the tumor surgery yesterday but that wouldn't even impress Bailey.

The thought haunted her and she just had to find out, so when Bailey left the locker-room Cristina rushed after her and asked: "How come you pick me for trauma two times in a row?"

Bailey looked at her with her usual indifferent look in the same time she was looking at her mockingly. "I didn't pick you Yang; it was Dr Hunt's request."

Bailey looked like she was very disappointed by the fact that they now had a chief of trauma who could pick residents as he wanted and she didn't any power in it.

But Cristina was astonished. It was Dr Hunt's request!? No, it couldn't be because of that he wanted to spend the night with her right? No, he was professional. He would never do such thing. He would pick the one he thought was the best, not the one he wanted to see naked. She told it to herself all the way down to the ER and when they got down she was surprised to feel her stomach tickling, like she was nervous. What was she nervous for? It wasn't the trauma; she wasn't an intern for cries sakes. She was so weird. She almost didn't know herself anymore.

She and Meredith grabbed each trauma coats and approached the entrance where Cristina despairely discovered Owen and Callie. She was terrified and wanted to turn back if it wasn't for the urge to get into a trauma. What if Callie would start quizzing her again, with Hunt right besides them? She shivered by the thought. She hoped to god that wouldn't happen.

She forced herself to look calm when they came out and she also forced herself not to stare at Owen and took a long distance from Callie.

"Dr Yang, Dr Grey", Callie said while she stood on her toes in hope to eye the ambulance from a distance and then Cristina just had to look that way when she said Callies name and then she was shockingly met by Owens eyes which stared right into hers. Her heart started pounding immediately. He gave her a nod and a smile. Her lips lived their own lives and answered his smile. When she forced herself not to stare at him anymore and looked another way she was met by Callies eyes instead and her big fat smile, like she just had found out something. It took Cristina a few seconds to figure it out, figure out Callie had seen the eye contact and the smiles between her and Hunt. She was panicked. She immediately wanted to run away from there, but she couldn't.

Callie gave her a meaning look and mouthed two words to her which said: "it's him!" and then Cristina just got more terrified and didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't deny it that was for sure. The look Owen had given her couldn't ever be a mistaking. His eyes had literally said he wanted her.

Luckily the ambulance came which made Cristina really happy because they were getting busy with their work the rest of the morning.

And when the trauma was done, or when it wasn't a trauma anymore and the person could actually walk out the hospital by himself Cristina and Meredith were told by Bailey to go to the pit like she desperately had wanted to get them out of the trauma section where she hadn't really wanted them in the first place and now Owen couldn't say anything and he literally stood there staring at Cristina when they left like he was disappointed or something.

Cristina had a strong feeling she wouldn't see him again today. She would be at the pit the rest of the day and it sure was no way Hunt would ever go there.

And she was right about that. She was at the pit all day and got stuck with a patient which forced her to skip lunch. And she was really angry. Not by the fact that she wouldn't get any food, by the fact that the chance to try finding Hunt in hope to speak with him was blew.

Distractions were the problem. Work was the problem. It was the first time in her life she just didn't want to work. Not in the pit on top of that. The only thing she wanted was to be near Hunt, getting the chance to speak to him, telling him she desperately wanted him.

Maybe they were distracted by things all the time because they weren't meant to be with each other? But no, she thought in the other second. She didn't believe in crap like destiny. It was Meredith-style. It was just a coincidence they were constantly facing distractions. It wasn't destiny. Even if it was, it would never change the fact that they wanted to screw each other senseless. She didn't know about Hunt, but she wouldn't make it long without screwing him. And she did also know, she wouldn't make it for much longer.


End file.
